Horné Orešany
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Commune and village | image_skyline = Horné Orešany.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Horné Orešany | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Horneoresany_COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Horné Orešany in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trnava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Horné Orešany in Trnava Region | latd = 48 |latm = 27 |lats = 58 |latNS = N | longd =17 |longm = 26 |longs = 22 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trnava | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Trnava | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1296 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jarmila Petrovičová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 21.57 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 200 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 910 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 88.55 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 919 03 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421 33 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.horneoresany.sk/ | footnotes = }} Horné Orešany ( , ) is a village and commune of Trnava District in the Trnava Region of Slovakia. It is located 16 km from the district capital Trnava and 48 km from Bratislava. Reservoir named Horné Orešany as well is located nearby. The village is famous for its wine cultivation. Special wine sort Orešanské červené /The Red one from Orešany/ is a local and national wine speciality.http://www.hostinec.sk/gastro/MEVI001/index.asp See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bratislava, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1684-1896 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1666-1895 (parish B) External links * http://www.horneoresany.sk * http://www.horesany.host.sk/ *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Horne_Oresany_Trnava_TA_Pozsony_Bratislava.html'Surnames' of living people in Horne Oresany] Category:Horné Orešany Category:Established in 1296 Category:Villages and communes in Trnava District Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia